


A Graduation Prank

by SnowLightning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Sexual Content, Smut, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLightning/pseuds/SnowLightning
Summary: A graduation party, a graduation prank, the graduating class of Hogwarts 2024. Rose and Roxie are just excited to pull off their pranks on Albus’ party, but Scorpius has another idea.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a little break from writing enemy Rose / Scorpius and writing a little fluff instead, enjoy.

**A Graduation Prank**

**Part 1**

"Congratulations to the class of 2024!" Uncle Neville, I mean, Headmaster Longbottom said to the Great Hall on the Friday before the Sunday of my graduation from Hogwarts. "I hope everyone enjoys the dessert and the seventh years may begin going to the Hogsmeade carriages for their special overnight trip." All the seventh years clapped and whooped. They were allowing us this freedom with a party planned by the Head's. I think it was to keep the younger classes from joining our graduation festivities. I was very excited, for multiple reasons.

“Do you think I could get out of this by saying I'm allergic to the bed at the Three Broomsticks?" asked Carla, my very shy, conservative best friend.

"I don't think you deserve to be in Slytherin if you don't try!” I took a cookie and stood up from the table. “I, on the other hand, am rather excited.”

"Of course you are Rosie,” Scorpius came up beside me and kissed my cheek. “Your cousin has only been planning this graduation party for three years, and you've only been trying to sabotage it for four," He said sarcastically. I kissed him on the lips to shut him up. I didn’t want Albus to hear, because even though Scorpius was his best friend, Scorpius was also my boyfriend, so he'd been able to keep my big plan a secret so far.

"Let's go," I grabbed Scorpius’ hand, “see you there Carla?" She shrugged taking a bite of her cake.

Scorpius and I walked hand in hand down the corridors toward the carriages. I looked at him as we walked, trusting him to guide the way. Who knew that when my father pointed out the boy at the train station, destined to be my mortal enemy, would turn into my gorgeous boyfriend. His blond hair was long, too long for his Auror training, but he knew he would have to cut it soon, however reluctant he may be. I was admiring the curve of his nose and the beauty of his grey blue sparkling eyes when he noticed me staring. He smirked at me, pulling me quicker down the hallway. I giggled as I kept to his pace. I was so happy in this moment, I never wanted this to end, and I really hoped it didn't have to. This all started back in the summer before fifth year right before school started.

Al, Scorpius,and I had always been friends: we were all in the same house, we all liked Quidditch and we just got along splendidly. But, that summer Scorpius’ mother had been ill, and passed away at the end of June. After her services Scorpius and his dad took a two month vacation to France. This had been the first summer since first year the three of us didn’t spend joking around on the Quidditch pitch behind the Burrow (where my family lived to help my aging grandparents), or at the pond behind Malfoy Manor trying to splash each other without ending up fully soaked, or sitting around the fire at night at Godric’s Hollow listening to Teddy or Uncle Harry tell us stories that would make us laugh until we couldn't breathe. In short, we missed him that summer. He and I had written a few exchanges over owl post, but they had been brief and usually about anything other than ourselves.

When I heard Albus had invited Scorpius over for dinner with the whole family the night before we left for school that year, I asked my mum why I felt like I was going to throw up. She had just laughed nervously and assured me I was just excited to see my friend. 

But after that summer apart, something had changed between us. Our hugs lasted longer, our fingers would find each other without a thought, and we spent more time alone together than we did with Al. It felt natural and right when we were around each other, and that was the beginning of how we ended up here today.

"Come here Rose,” Scorpius said as we reached the carriages pulled by thestrals that neither of could see. We seemed to be the first people to arrive.

"Come where?" I asked signifying we had reached our destination.

"Here," he opened the nearest carriage door and pulled me into it with him. "We have about five minutes before anyone else shows up." He started kissing my neck as he leaned over me to pull the carriage door closed.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked with a smirk because I knew exactly what he was thinking. It was like the first time he kissed me it was like I could read his mind. It had been the end of fifth year when it finally, and I mean finally, happened. We were outside by the lake studying for OWLS when Al announced he had a girlfriend.

***  
_2 years ago_

"You, a girlfriend? Are you sure she said yes?" I teased, my cousin was not well known for his smoothness with the ladies, that was more well attributed to his older brother, James. Scorpius, who was sitting beside me across from Al who was sitting on the stump of an old tree, nodded in agreement.

"Sod off," Al said, standing while gathering his books.

"Are you leaving?" Scorpius said with a fake pout.

"Well, I'm sick of watching the two of you flirt and dance around the fact you fancy each other, so yes. I am going to go study with Michelle. Have fun with your _studying_." He said the last bit so sarcastically I could practically feel the disgust oozing off his lips. 

When he was too far away to hear me I turned to Scorpius who had buried his face in his History of Magic book, "Are you learning about how my mother created all new legislation for the treatment of magical creatures?" I asked laughing at how deeply engrossed he was pretending to be. I reached a hand out and lowered his book to reveal his face, which was usually very pale but was now sporting a deep pink blush. "What are you—,” he cut me off by taking my face in his hands, his book forgotten on the grass.

My breath hitched, I was certain my face was blushing more furiously than his, I was also certain this was the moment he was going to kiss me. And I was right. It was a sloppy 15 year old's first kiss, complete with awkward teeth smashing and nose clashing, but it was also wonderful.

I knew he knew what I was thinking because after the initial lip contact he didn't release me but pulled me closer. We sat there with our lips together, kissing, breathing in each other's scents for almost a whole minute before we heard my cousin Lily call out from behind the old tree, " I KNEW IT!" 

***

"Maybe I can give you a little preview of what I have planned for later," he raised his eyebrows as he said this and the passion and lust in his eyes made me speechless. It wasn't often I had nothing to say but Scorpius just knew how to shut me up. I nodded quickly, and cast a quick silencing charm on the carriage.

He knelt on the floor of the carriage in front of me, and placed his hands on my exposed knees. I raised an eyebrow at him. He placed a tender kiss on my right thigh and then my left all while working is hands up the side of my legs. He pulled me forward so my bum was barely on the seat. He was about the slip a finger under the elastic of my knickers before I stopped him, grabbing his face and pulling him up from the floor onto the bench next to me.

He pouted as I turned to face him, crossing my legs. Although I loved it when he kissed me _everywhere_ , I didn’t want any true intimate time we had tonight interrupted by rowdy anxious seventh years excited for the party. I kissed him on the lips, running my hands through his hair. 

"Later," I whispered in his ear before grazing my teeth along his earlobe. I kissed his neck and felt the vibration of his laugh on his throat.

"You drive me absolutely crazy," he pulled me in for a hug, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you," I said quietly into his chest.

“I love you," he replied into my mane of red curls.

And then, as if right on cue the door to our carriage opened to reveal my cousin Roxanne (who was a Gryffindor), and her boyfriend Frank Longbottom (who was also a Gryffindor).

"Hey!" I said pulling away from Scorpius’ embrace.  
"These seats taken?” she said with energy as she hopped in, Frank right behind her.

"Hey dad," Frank called out to Uncle Neville from the door of the carriage, “Mark Rose and Malfoy as checked in!”

Scorpius and I glanced at each other with a slightly embarrassed look and each stuck a hand out the door without showing our faces to prove we were here. We closed the door and our carriage began moving.

"Are you excited for whatever Albus planned for this party?" Frank asked. Roxanne and I smirked at each other, we had been planning a small sabotage for Albus' party since we found out he (the Head Boy) and the Head Girl (a girl from Ravenclaw), would be planning the seventh year graduation party. It had mostly been Roxanne's idea, she inherited her mischievous brilliance from her father, and my uncle, George. Really we weren't doing anything too extravagant, just something to make the night a little more interesting.

“Very," I smiled.

We sat discussing our plans for after Hogwarts for the rest of the ride to Hogsmeade.

***  
_3 weeks ago_

"ROSE! ROSE!" I heard my name being called loudly from the top of the Slytherin girls dormitory. I was sitting on my bed reading a book for Muggle Studies.

"Did you hear my name?" I asked Madeline who was doing her makeup with her bedside mirror. She just shrugged, Mads was never big on conversation when it wasn't something to do with her.

"ROSE! COME UP HERE!" said the voice again, this time I could tell it was Scorpius. I dropped my book, put on my slippers and rushed up the seven flights of stairs (why the first years didn’t get the bottom floor I'll never know). When I reached the top of the stairs, out of breath, Scorpius was there holding a piece of paper with a giant un-Malfoy like smile on his face. "I got in!" he pulled me into a tight squeeze and held me close.

“To the Auror training program?" I said, struggling to speak in his tight embrace.

“Yes!" he let me go just long enough to flash the letter at me, then pulled me into a deep kiss. It felt like heaven. 

For the past couple of weeks, between his interview and now, he had been somewhat distant, so this deep kiss and embrace really meant the world to me. It felt like everything was okay again. “I'm so proud of you," I said between kisses. "I have that bottle of elder wine hidden in our place just waiting for this moment, fancy a drink?”

He pulled me along out of the Slytherin common room toward a dungeon room we had found in sixth year and claimed as our own. We mostly used it to make out and talk without interruption from interfering family members and professors. It was our secret get away. When we reached the room he pulled me in, charmed the door locked, and placed a silencing charm, the usual routine.

I ran over to the place where I stashed the wine and pulled out two glasses. I poured us each a glass and we toasted, "To your future!" I said.

"To _our_ future!" he corrected me. I smiled at him as we downed our glasses of wine. Then we sat there on our spread of blankets and cushions, talking about his training, and my anxiety about not hearing from St. Mungo's about the Healer training program yet. It was when the whole bottle of wine was gone we realized how long we had been talking and how much we had really missed each other the past few weeks. "I love you." Scorpius said to me with such intensity I was shocked. We had started saying "love you" earlier this year, but _I_ love you seemed that much more intense. 

"I don't think we should have finished that bottle of wine,” I said.

"No,” he said and inched closer to me, placing one hand on my neck and looking directly into my eyes. "You are the most beautiful, kind, wonderful, crazy person I have ever met and I am madly in love with you.”

My eyes were welling up for reasons I didn't know, "I love you too," I choked out before he pulled me in for the most intense kiss of my life. He got rid of both our wine glasses, making space on our blankets. He weaved his fingers into my hair and kissed me, not just kissed, but _kissed_. I couldn’t help but let out a moan when he sucked on my lower lip and slipped a hand up my shirt. I scrambled to untuck his shirt from his trousers and worked on the buttons. He unhooked my bra underneath my shirt and we broke apart for a few seconds to rid ourselves of our offending clothes. Now I was naked except for my school skirt and the stupid slippers I had thrown on earlier and he was topless. 

His body was lean and I could see where his muscles were more defined from his new Auror training workout regiment he was following. I was on the softer side, not very pudgy, but definitely not stick thin, how could I be with all of Grandma Weasley’s amazing cooking?

He stared at my body, as I stared at him, soaking it all in, his eyes roaming from my skirt to my chest and then my face. "I love your freckles," he said and started kissing all of them starting on my clavicle and moving to my breasts. I lay down on our blankets as he kissed me down my body and back up to my face. He slipped a hand under my skirt and met my eyes for approval, I was so turned on and flushed from the wine I could only nod a yes, I needed him to touch me. 

"Tell me is this what you want Rose?" His finger slipped beneath my knickers, running his finger along me. I whimpered, I needed more. “Rosie, you're so wet," he ran his finger the other way and I shuddered as he reached my most sensitive spot. He used his other hand to slip my knickers down my legs, only leaving my skirt. He switched his finger to his thumb and started rubbing my clit.

“Scor," I moaned, arching my back as this wonderful feeling pulsed throughout my body.

"More Rose?" he asked as he continued moving his finger while kissing my neck. My hands were almost assuredly leaving marks on his back as I clutched at him with pleasure. I started furiously kissing his neck when I felt his erection straining against his trousers into my leg. He must have took that to mean yes because he inserted one, and then two fingers into me while still working his thumb. I could feel my pent up pleasure from before growing, begging for release. 

Then it hit me, an orgasm like I had never experienced. I don't know if it was the wine or something Scorpius did differently but it was amazing. He removed his hand from beneath my skirt and reached my hand down to undo his belt. He helped me by standing to remove his trousers and pants, I took the time to remove my skirt. Now, I was entirely naked, as was he.

His manhood was extremely hard as I touched him, using my hand to massage it. Just seeing how his body was reacting to mine was enough to make me more wet than I already was, I moved to lower my mouth onto his erection when he choked out, “If you do that I will not last two more minutes," I kissed him on the mouth and moved us so he was laying down and I was straddling him. "What are you doing love?" he asked through kisses as I started grinding myself against him, his dick very near my entrance. 

I moaned in annoyance when he held my hips to stop the grinding. "If you keep doing this I am going to have sex with you," he stated. I nodded in response. Even though we hadn't gone there yet, I knew he was the one I wanted to lose my virginity to. I also knew I wasn't going to be his first. His first was some girl he met in France that summer he had been there with his dad, knowing this actually made me more comfortable with the idea. "Are you sure?" he asked, still holding me hovering above him.

"Yes," I sighed, leaning over to kiss his face.

He flipped us over and lowered himself onto me. He guided himself to my entrance, all while whispering in my ear how much he loved me. I gasped when he entered me, "You okay?" He asked. After analyzing how he felt inside of me, relaxing my muscles, I nodded. After the initial shock it actually felt good. The sensations spread throughout my body as he slowly moved in and out. It felt good, even if it was a little sore at first. It was getting better as he continued moving his hips and grinding himself against me as he moved up and down. Then, he started using his hand to accompany his motions, and oh my Merlin it was amazing. 

I moaned as he started moving everything faster. "Scor, kiss me please," I moaned into his neck as the tingling sensations took my breath away as my bundle of nerves started building. He kissed me hard as he kept moving his hands and hips faster, and then slower, harder and then more gently.

"Rose," he groaned, "I’m so close..." I didn’t respond but kept kissing him. I was enjoying this closeness, I felt like we were one being. Then he stopped moving after one more thrust, but continued working my clit with his hand. The wave of pleasure of my second orgasm of the night shuddered through me, taking away all my senses for a brief second. He removed himself from me and held me close, and it was perfection.

* *


	2. Part 2

**A Graduation Prank**

**Part 2 of 2**

 

"Woo! Party time!" Roxanne shouted as we hopped out of the carriage. "Come on Rose!” she grabbed my arm and tugged me away. I shrugged at Scorpius and followed Roxanne, I knew where we were going what we were doing. It was time to prepare our prank.

“This is going to be amazing!” I said to her as we made our way to where we had stashed our prank supplies: the Shrieking Shack, which James and Fred had found with help of Teddy’s instructions in their third year.

“Albus is going to not know what hit him,” Roxanne commented.

“I hope he won’t be mad, most of the stuff we have is just for fun, because you know Melissa, she kind of has a stick up her arse and didn’t let Albus do everything he wanted.

“That’s why we have this,” she held up the bag of alcohol that had been charmed lighter.

“Exactly,” I said with a signature Slytherin smirk that I knew I had learned from Scorpius.

We gathered up all the supplies: two bags of magical balloons, the bag of alcohol, and safety fireworks, then we made our way back to the Three Broomsticks to join the other girls in getting ready for the party. They had set aside the common area on the right side of the second floor for the girls and the one on the right side for the boys. Earlier that day we had packed a bag that they magically had transported here for us.

“Carla!" I grabbed my best friend into a hug as we entered the girls area, leaving our pranking bags at the doorway.

"Yeah yeah, I couldn't get out of it, although I did try but I think Healer Bones saw right through me." She hugged me back with little enthusiasm. The music on the first floor started blasting, I looked at my watch 7:30 on the nose, good old Head Girl Melissa. Poor Al was probably so sick of hanging out with her, they had practically spent all afternoon here setting everything up. I pulled on my pair of jeans and my black tank top paired with my black combat boots (Grandma Granger had taken me shopping in Muggle London), and quickly ran some product through my hair to tame its wild curls a little. I also did a charm to put on eye makeup and lipstick, which was something I rarely did on a regular basis.

When we were both done changing Roxanne and I grabbed our prank supplies and made our way to the balcony overlooking to first floor. They had cleared out  
the tables and turned down the lights so that a bunch of little lights lit up the room dimly like stars, it was so beautiful, at least I could give Melissa that.

"Hey Rose!" Scorpius yelled up to me from the bar, he was looking quite handsome in his outfit of choice: jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a green plaid button up left open in the front, he was also wearing his favorite pair of converse I had purchased him in Muggle London. Albus was next to him, sipping a butterbeer looking bored. I waved down to them, winking at Scorpius when Al started walking to the front of the room where Melissa was waiting to start the party. We waited up in the balcony until the whole crowd of seventh years was on the first floor, and we began phase of our of prank: balloons.

"Welcome all seventh years!" Al said, his voice amplified over the music. The crowd cheered. Roxanne and I glanced at each other with excited grins. Then, all of a sudden I saw Scorpius making his way up the stairs to join us on the balcony, this wasn’t part of the plan as far as I knew.

Roxanne only shrugged when I elbowed her. She gave me a nod and we unleashed the balloons as Al and Melissa were making their welcome speeches. We opened our bags and released our self filling, floating, bubble balloons upon the crowd. They would stay throughout the night, floating through the air, and when they popped they would release bubbles that dissolved after a few moments. This would last on repeat for hours. The crowd cheered as the balloons descended and first few started to pop when they hit the enchanted star lights. Al looked up at us shaking his head, bracing for the reaction of his partner. But she didn’t seem too phased from up here.

"Brilliant," Scorpius said engulfing me in a hug from behind.

I turned around and kissed him, "We may need your help for the next part, unless you’ve got this under control Roxie?” I glanced behind me at the wall where our second bag filled with alcohol was waiting. This wasn't so much of a sabotage for Al, but for Melissa, and for the enjoyment for the rest of the seventh years. We were all 18 so we were all adults in the magical world and allowed to drink, even in the Muggle world, but Melissa deemed the alcohol inappropriate for a school hosted event. It was silly really, we didn’t even have a chaperone because Uncle Neville trusted us to behave like adults, plus he had warded the Three Broomsticks to not allow us to preform any dangerous magic and to let him know if anyone left more than a few paces away from the building. We weren’t completely on our own.

But, for this portion of the prank all we were going to do was add the alcohol as choices at the bar and hoped no one would notice who did it, Roxie could probably handle this one.

“I got it, Rose," Roxanne grabbed the bag and started to the stairs. She was the master of pranks after a Her brother Fred, and this was just like old times.

* *

**1 Year Ago**

"Roxie!" I shout whispered to my cousin as Al, Scorpius, and I entered the broom cupboard we had designated to meet in.

"Rose, Al, Scor," she said, pulling us in and looking around before shutting the door behind us. “Are you ready?" It was breakfast the day before Roxie’s brother Fred and Al's brother James graduated from Hogwarts, and we (she) had planned an amazing farewell prank.

"Okay, Rose and Al you know what to do right?" Al and I nodded and slipped his invisibility cloak on over us and left the closet. We were in charge of distracting the crowd as Scorpius, Roxie, Lucy and Lily (Lucy and Lily were already in place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall) set off the rest of the prank. We left Hugo, Louis, Lorcan, and Lysander out of this one. We didn’t want the younger members of our group to blab the plan to our victims.

We entered the Great Hall silently and started using levitating charms on all the tables and benches. This was he easy part, we were only the distraction. The more difficult portion of the prank was given to the less clumsy members of our group, because despite being rather good at Quidditch we were both rather clumsy.

Lucy, the oldest of us (besides Fred and James), was sitting next to James and Fred, they were in an animated conversation about something we couldn't hear— but it was probably James bragging about being accepted to an amazing American Quidditch team. Lucy was not startled like the rest of them when they were suddenly eating breakfast in the air, rather she said loudly, “Wouldn't this be a good time to show off your Quidditch skills James?" That was Roxie's cue to let out the 500 fake snitches from her bag and into the Great Hall. Lily tossed up a broom she had been concealing under her bench, James caught it, barely missing a beat. Scorpius then pointed his wand discreetly at Fred from his spot by the floating table of professors and nodded to Lucy who leaned over to Fred and said, “They are really attracted to glitter.” Scorpius whispered his spell and with that, Fred was covered head to toe in gold and red glitter.

"Heads up Freddie," Lily tossed him the other broom from under her bench. The fake snitches started swarming toward Fred as he hopped on his broom.

"Here's a bag," Lucy handed it to James who was still hovering near them, "Happy graduation!"

Albus and I lowered the benches and tables slowly as the rest of the school watched James, Fred, and the 500 fake snitches zoom around the clear blue sky ceiling of the Great Hall. The professors sat watching in awe, too distracted by the commotion of the students to see Roxie and Scorpius leave the Great Hall. After a few more minutes of laughing while watching James and Fred with utter amusement, Albus and I joined Roxie and Scorpius inside our closet.

“Fred is never going to get that glitter off him!" Roxanne was on the floor dying of laughter.

“And I bet you five galleons, James cancels his date to Hogsmeade with Alice tonight because he's too tired to even stand,” Albus clutched at this chest leaning against the wall for support.

“It’s a real shame that they won't have a real chance to get us back!” Roxie said with a fake pout.

"Rox, you live with Fred. He has all summer to get you back," I said to her patting her on the back as the look on her face said that she realized I was absolutely right.

* *

That was our first big prank as a team without the older boys, and it was a huge success. We followed up with other pranks all through out our sixth and seventh years, followed by many detentions. But we never really minded, because we were always together.

"Look at her go!" Scorpius laughed as he watched Roxanne dodge and weave through all the people (boys) trying to speak with her. She gave us a thumbs up as she set up all the alcohol and started playing bartender. “Fancy a drink, my love?" Scorpius held out his arm and I laughed as I linked my arm in his.

"Lead the way, good sir," I said in a very posh accent and we began our descent from the balcony to get a drink and enjoy the party until it was time for the next phase of the prank.

“The balloons turning into bubbles is a nice touch,” Albus said coming up behind Scor and I on the dance floor. He was sipping on one of our provided alcoholic drinks. "And thank Merlin you brought provisions, because I need it after all this set up, I am done with Melissa for today." He took a long sip of his drink.

"Even if she wanted to go snog in her room?" I asked. He started choking on his drink.

“W-what?" he sputtered.

"Oh, don't even pretend you aren't shagging her,” he stood there looking at me in awe, maybe I had gone too far, “I was only kidding of course.” I took a long awkward sip of my drink, apparently my joke hadn’t gone over too well.

"Why did you tell her?" Albus said, turning to Scorpius.

Now it was my turn to choke on my drink, “Excuse me?”

"Mate, I didn't tell her,” Scorpius patted Albus on the back, shakin* his head.

"Well, I am going to say farewell before I spill anymore secrets," he started walking away as I stood there with my mouth wide open. I did catch him throw a very subtle wink at Scorpius, and now I was confused.

I turned to face Scorpius, "More secrets?" I raised an eyebrow.

Scorpions shrugged and kissed me on my forehead. "Another drink?" he asked, looking at my empty glass.

"Sure," he took my glass and went over to the bar. I watched him as he leaned over the counter and started talking quietly to Roxie. I wondered what was going on, I really hated this feeling of dread when I felt like the people I loved were keeping secrets from me.

* * *  
**8 months ago**

"Rose," Scorpius grabbed my arm as I was trying to storm out of our secret dungeon room that had miraculously survived the summer. As excited as I had been a month ago about this fact, now, I wasn't sure it mattered if what I heard about Scorpius was true.

"No Scorpius, you don't understand how it feels to hear you are having a secret affair with my own cousin!" I was being hysterical, I knew, but I had this thing about always feeling inferior to Roxanne. I was four months younger than her and she was always attracting boys with her beautiful freckle-less skin. I always felt so ugly in family photos compared to her. It was no wonder Scorpius would want to see her on the side.

"Rose, stop please,” he turned me toward him, looking directly in my eyes with his beautiful pale blue-grey eyes. They were mesmerizing, but I was angry, so the beauty in them was just making my face flush. But, he did make me stop. “Rosie," he pressed his forehead to mine as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, “I am not sleeping with, kissing, or even thinking, about doing those things with Roxanne." He kissed my nose, "You are my girlfriend and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know how I would survive without you. Okay?"

I nodded, it was silly, this whole thing, but the rumors were perpetuating throughout the school so deeply that even the professors were giving me sympathetic looks. "You'd survive, but your life would be much more dull." I said, wiping the tears away from my eyes as I took a step back.

"You're probably right, come here," he pulled me forward again and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft, yet the kiss was anything but. He pulled me closer to him so there was no space between us, I could feel him with every part of my being.

He ran his hands up my back and under my shirt. I glanced over quickly to make sure the door was closed. I reached down and untucked his shirt from his trousers and lifted it over his head. He did the same to my shirt, discarding it to the floor.

We walked backward until I was up against the wall. He groped my breasts, kneading them through my bra, as he kissed my neck. He hitched one of my legs up around his hip, holding me up with a hand on my arse. He unhooked my bra with his other hand and dropped his lips to my chest.

No matter how often we got intimate, it was always as exhilarating as the first time he touched me that way. He sucked on my neck as I was grinding against his now very noticeable erection. I wanted more, more friction, more touching, more everything.

"Scor," I moaned as he reached a hand under my skirt and above my pants. He put his hand on my them.

"Merlin, Rose, you are wet through your pants," he moaned and began kissing me down my stomach. I grasped at his hair as he moved my shirt up and pulled my pants down tossing them to the side and dipping his head below my skirt.

He placed a gentle finger on my wetness and caressed my entrance. I almost couldn't breathe when he flicked his tongue out and grazed my clit. It was like a trance as waves of intense pleasure spread through my body.

"Is that okay?" he asked, tentatively.

"Yes," I breathed out. “Merlin, fuck, yes please keep doing just that. Oh—“

He continued swirling his tongue, causing my body to shudder against the cold stone wall of this dungeon room. His one hand was helping his tongue work my bundle of excitement, while his other hand started undoing his trousers and taking  
his pants off.

"Scorpiusss,” I gasped and pulled his mouth away from me and up to my face, if he did that for any longer I would come undone, and I wanted the build up to last longer, the tension was exciting and felt extremely good. I kissed him deeply, pressing him into my body, making me tremble when his erect cock pressed into my leg.

I reached my hand down and stroked him, slipping up and down with the rhythm of my grinding against his leg. He kept kissing me as I moved my hand faster and faster as moved against him, the pressure pleasuring me as much as knowing how tuned on he was, and what he had just done with his mouth.

"Fuck, Merlin, Rose, just keep going a little—" he jerked against my hand as he released all over. He used a quick spell to clean it up and kissed my forehead

He used his fingers to finish me, although it only took a few moments because I was already so close. I rode the wave of pleasure and collapsed into a hug from my wonderful boyfriend.

He kissed my forehead again, "Are are good? And you know I would and will never  
ever cheat on you?”

"Yes," I said. “I know."

***

When Scorpius returned with our drinks we danced and drank, laughing at Albus as he tried to discreetly dance with Melissa. Melissa seemed to have loosened up a little, clutching a glass of wine in her hand, trying to dance, as she smiled at Albus.

Frank had joined Roxanne at the bar and they were putting on quite the show flipping bottles and making alcoholic fountains with magic.

After almost an hour of just having a good time I had to ask, “What were you and Roxie talking about earlier when you got us our second drinks?" I strained to speak loud enough to be above the music. A balloon popped and released a pink bubble on my nose. I brushed it away and focused on Scorpius' face.

“Part four of the prank," he replied, not missing a beat.

"Part four?" I asked, as far as I knew there were only three parts of the prank.

"You'll see," he pulled me into a hug. "Let’s go get Roxie to activate part three.” He grabbed my hand and led us together to the bar through the crowd of rambunctious dancing graduating students.

"Roxie!" I shouted as we approached the bar.

"Rosie!" she yelled back as she came over to meet us. I held up three fingers as a symbol to begin phase three. She smiled, nodded and tapped Frank on the shoulder to signify he would be taking over as barkeep. He nodded and Roxanne emerged with the bag.

When she reached us she began handing out instructions, "Okay Scor, you go to your designated area," he nodded, squeezed my hand and disappeared into the crowd. “Rose, go by Albus and Melissa and try to keep Melissa from freaking out,” I nodded and made my way back through the crowd to my Head Boy cousin.

"Hey Rose," he waved to me, Melissa was dancing haphazardly in circles near him.

"Hey Al, great party," I said, sitting down on the nearby bench. Albus joined me, watching Melissa continue to dance.

"It was really all her," he indicated Melissa. “And you, and Roxie. Without you guys I think Mel would have been a complete stress care all night, he alcohol really allows her to let her hair down.”

"Well, I'm glad we could help." I raised my glass.

"She's really great, Rose,” he said, sighing (very unlike typical Albus), "Mel, she is just hot and she has so much drive for a Hufflepuff, and—“

He was cut off by our safety fireworks exploding. We looked up to view their beauty, and I smiled to Al knowing he would like this.

"Nice job Rose," he said. “You and Roxie made the party awesome, I should never have thought you were actually going to sabotage it.”

“Well, you never know," I took the last sip of my drink.

"Rose look!” Al pointed to a set of fireworks going off in front of the baloney. I gasped as I read the sparkling fireworks. They spelled out _Rose Weasley: Meet me on the balcony-SM_.

“Do you know what is happening?" I asked Al as he pushed me through the crowd (again) and across toward the stairs.

“Nope, no idea," Albus said too suddenly for him to be telling the truth.

But instead of questioning him I pushed my way through the crowd trying not to knock anybody over. I reached the top of the balcony just as our fireworks went out. Scorpius was there in the middle of the balcony, a spotlight was shining on him, the source of the light coming from Roxanne's wand, and he was on one knee.

“Scor what are you doing?” I said in barely a whisper.

“Rose Lavender Weasley," he said, his voice amplified throughout the room. All of a sudden I realized the music had stopped, what a strange coincidence.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. _Was this really happening?_ "I love you, and you make me the happiest person in the entire world. You make me smile when I'm sad, you make me feel like I matter even when I fail, you show me how to be the best person I can be. You mean everything to me and I do not want to imagine a life after Hogwarts without you in it. I know I will be training a lot in the next year and I know you'll be really busy becoming a healer, but I need to ask you this: will you marry me?" The ring looked beautiful, and old.

The crowd was silent, I was crying. "Yes, yes of course." I kissed him and pulled him into a tight hug. The crowd erupted in cheers and the music restarted. He slipped the ring on my finger.

"You surprised?" He asked me as I still clung to him, my love.

"Yes, did Roxie and Al know?"

"Yes.”

"I love you so much,” I said .

"I love you too," he kissed my forehead. “Do you want to go finish what we started in the carriage earlier?”

"Yes please, lead the way—fiancé." I giggled and followed him into his room.

Best graduation prank ever.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is my hand at that. Hope it’s okay :)
> 
> Cross posted on ff.net


End file.
